metalgearmoddingfandomcom-20200213-history
FCLO
The .fclo format is a binary format used to set up cloth physics for the Fox Engine's physics engine to simulate. Usage Cloth physics. Specific usage unknown. Format Header * 0x0 - 0x3 (char4): 'OLCF' Backwards format signature. * 0x4 - 0x7 (unint32): Section 0 count.12 * 0x8 - 0xB (uint32): Section 1 count.12 * 0xC - 0xF (uint32): Section 3 count. * 0x10 - 0x13 (uint32): Section 4 count. * 0x14 - 0x17 (uint32): Section 5 count. 1The the format for sections 0 and 1 are identical. These two could be one section with two sizes that are added together. However, tests in-game revealed that shifting all value from the section 1 count to the section 0 count (for example, if there were 20 entries in section 0 and 8 in section 1 pre-shift, there would be 28 in section 0 and 0 in section 1 post-shift) and the other way around did affect (break) the function of the .fclo in-game. This would, however, explain why the indices in sections 3 and 4 can and often are higher than the counts of sectiosn 0 and 1 but not higher than the counts of sections 0 and 1 combined. The values are too large too often and without a pattern to suggest that they're simply indices into section 2. This is the last part of the format that needs to be reversed - the meaning of the indices of sections 3 and 4. 2The amount of entries in section 2 is the sum of the section 0 and 1 entries. This may not be true; it could also be two sections with the same format, just like sections 0 and 1. This would make the indices problem even stranger, however. Sections 0 and 1 * 0x0 - 0x11 (Vector3): Appears to be some form of transform, though it could be three unrelated floats, as there is no fourth float for padding for SIMD reading as most transforms in most formats have.1 * 0x12 - 0x15 (StrCode32Hash): A cloth sim bone name. For example, "SKL_700_CLTH_SIM". These sections appear to define cloth sim bones. The bones themselves are defined in the FMDL, however. Confusingly, and contrary to the findings of the test conducted in-game described above, there seems to be no logical split between the two sections based off of the bone names and their position in the cloth sim bone hierarchies defined in cloth-sim-using models. 1It is impossible that this vector represents a rotation as it is missing a w component and also impossible that it represents a scale as some values have been observed to be negative. Section 2 * 0x0 - 0x3 (uint32): Collision bone hash index 0. * 0x4 - 0x7 (uint32): Collision bone hash index 1. * 0x8 - 0xB (uint32): Collision bone hash index 2. * 0xC - 0xF (uint32): Collision bone hash index 3. * 0x10 - 0x25 (Quaternion): A rotation with an unknown purpose. It could also be four individual floats. Entries in this section appear to be connected in a 1:1 relationship with a cloth sim bone, though how this is accomplished is unknown, aside from the fact that it is likely done via either section 3 or 4. This section seems to describe how the sim bone it is linked with interacts with up to four other bones. It appears that if a bone is listed here it the sim bone will collide with it rather than clip through it. Basically, this section sets up collision for its corresponding sim bone. The use of the Quaternion is unknown. Section 3 * 0x0 - 0x3 (uint32): Unknown index 0. * 0x4 - 0x7 (uint32): Unknown index 1. What these indices index and how is uncertain. Values in both index 0 and 1 have been observed exceeding the range of the counts of sections 0 and 1, though never the total of the two combined (which is also the entry count of section 2). This would suggest that sections 0 and 1 are actually one section, but the effects observed in-game of shifting the entry counts to one side or the other contradict this, as does the mere presence of two count variables in the header. Section 4 * 0x0 - 0x3 (uint32): Unknown index 0. * 0x0 - 0x3 (uint32): Unknown index 1. * 0x0 - 0x3 (uint32): Unknown index 2. * 0x0 - 0x3 (uint32): Unknown index 3. The purpose of these indices is also unknown. Section 5 * 0x0 - 0x4 (StrCode32 hash): Bone hash. This section is a list of hashed bone names that section 2 uses to define collision. For example, a cloth sim file for a coat might list and use "SKL_000_WAIST" here as collision, and not clipping, should occur between that bone and the simulated cloth. Category:File Formats